This invention relates to a loader device and more particularly to loader device which includes a cylinder strain relief linkage.
Conventional tractor loaders normally include a pair of boom arms which extend forwardly from a pair of towers or uprights mounted on the tractor and which have a loader bucket or some other materials handling implement mounted on the forward end thereof. The conventional tractor loaders normally include a pair of lift cylinder which are secured at their rearward ends to the uprights and secured at their forward ends to the underside of the boom arms. The conventional loaders also include bucket cylinders which are usually positioned on the upper portion of the forward ends of the boom arms and connected to the bucket for pivotally moving the bucket between dumping and tipped-back positions.
The positioning of the hydraulic cylinders and the pivotal connection of the hydraulic cylinders on the conventional loaders interferes with the visibility of the operator. Further, the normal positioning of the bucket cylinders limits the amount of pivotal movement of the loader bucket relative to the boom arms. Additionally, the conventional means for connecting bucket cylinders to the loader bucket creates severe strain on the bucket cylinders.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved loader device for a tractor or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device which reduces the amount of strain normally applied to the bucket cylinders.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device for a tractor or the like having improved visibility.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device for a tractor or the like wherein the bucket cylinders are positioned outwardly of the boom arms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a loader device for a tractor or the like wherein the lift cylinders are positioned inwardly of the boom arms.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loader device for a tractor or the like which provides more power to the bucket.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.